mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjord 11
Summary This level consists of a long merge chain with no dragons. Several of the merges have to be done in 5s to avoid breaking the level. Walkthrough # Merge the Life Flower Sprout at the top left with the four nearby on dead land. # Merge the two Life Flowers with three on dead land at the far corner. # Merge the two Blue Life Flowers with three on dead land at the opposite end of that island. # Merge the two Glowing Life Flowers with one on dead land at the opposite corner, and activate the heal extender. # Merge the Tanzanite Plains Grass with four on dead land on the island below, and activate the heal extender. # Merge the Ruby Plains Grass with four at the opposite end of the same island, and activate the heal extender. # Quickly merge the Life Flower Seed with four on dead land on the island above, and activate the heal extender. # Merge the Magic Mushroom Caps with the four on dead land at the right end of the bottom island, and activate the heal extender. # Merge the two unused Magic Mushroom Caps from the previous two steps with the three at the left end of the bottom island, and activate the heal extender. # Merge the two Dragon Tree Seeds with 8 on dead land at the top right, and activate the heal extender. (This merge of 10 creates four Dragon Tree Saplings). # Merge three of the Dragon Tree Saplings with two on dead land on the island below. # Merge the Puddles created in step 10 with 6 on the left of the middle island, and quickly merge the two Fledgling Puddles with three on the island above, then quickly merge the two Puddles with the one Puddle on the right of the middle island. Activate the heal extenders next to all three of these merges.. # On the right of the middle island, merge three Small Life Orbs. # Merge the Hero Mushrooms from the top and middle islands with three on dead land at the bottom left, and activate the heal extender. # Merge the Dragon Tree Leaf with three on dead land on the middle island. # Merge one of the Triple Shrooms with four on dead land at the left of the bottom island, and activate the heal extender. # Merge three Sprouting Dragon Trees. # Merge the Young Dragon Tree with two on the bottom island. # Merge the four Life Flower Sprouts created from earlier merges of plains grasses with the one still on dead land on the bottom island. # If you did all the recommended merges of five or more items in this walkthrough as fives, you will have just completed the goal for 15 5-way merges. If you are one short, tap the two goal stars and hope you get 5 tiny coins you can merge. If you are more than one short, forget it. # Merge the statues to win. ' 'Category:Level